gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
Master Grade
Master Grade (MG) (マスターグレード, Masutā Gurēdo) is a line of Gunpla kits first released in 1995 as part of the Gundam 15th Anniversary project. Master Grade "Ver. Ka" Beginning in 2002, veteran mecha designer Hajime Katoki began redesigning various Mobile Suits and releasing them in the Master Grade line under the label of "Ver.Ka" (Version Katoki). Some of the Ver.Ka kits were produced as a result of annual fan votes. Following the reorganization of Bandai Namco Group, box covers of reissue and future release of kits from September 2018 onward feature blue Bandai logo instead of the original red logo. Information *Scale: 1/100 *Started: 1995 *Lineup Inclusion: All Gundam Timelines (except Regild Century) **Non-Gundam: Aura Battler Dunbine, Mobile Police Patlabor **Spin-off: Master Grade Figurerise (includes Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Tiger & Bunny, Kamen Rider) Lineup NOTE: Gunpla lineups are based in order of release. This list is currently updating due to being an ongoing line. 1990s 1995= |-| 1996= |-| 1997= |-| 1998= |-| 1999= |-| Gallery= MG-001-RX-78-2-Gundam-box-art.jpg|001: RX-78-2 Gundam|link=MG RX-78-2 Gundam (1995) MG Char's Zaku II boxart.jpg|002: MS-06S Zaku II|link=MG MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Char Aznable Custom (1995) MG Zaku II boxart.jpg|003: MS-06F/J Zaku II|link=MG MS-06F/J Zaku II MG RX-78-3 G-3 Gundam boxart.jpg|004: Gundam RX-78-3|link=MG RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" (1996) MG Zeta Gundam boxart.jpg|005: MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam|link=MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|006: MS-06R-1 Zaku II (Shin Matsunaga Custom)|link=MG MS-06R-1 Zaku II (1996 Shin Matsunaga Custom) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|007: MS-06R-2 Zaku II (J. Ridden Custom)|link=MG MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (1996 Johnny Ridden Custom) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|008: MS-14S Gelgoog (C. Aznable Custom)|link=MG MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type (1996) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|009: MS-14B/C Gelgoog Cannon (J. Ridden Custom)|link=MG MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon (Johnny Ridden Custom) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|010: RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes"|link=MG RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|011: MS-14A Gelgoog|link=MG MS-14A Gelgoog (1997) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|012: RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern|link=MG RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|013: RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis"|link=MG RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|014: RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (AEUG)|link=MG RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (1998 AEUG) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|015: RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Titans)|link=MG RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (1998 Titans) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|016: RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam|link=MG RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam MG-GM-boxart.jpg|017: RGM-79 GM|link=MG RGM-79 GM (1999) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|018: MS-05B Zaku I|link=MG MS-05B Zaku I Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|019: MS-05B Zaku I (Black Tri-Stars)|link=MG MS-05B Zaku I (Black Tri-Stars) Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|020: MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Black Tri-Stars)|link=MG MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (1999 Black Tri-Stars) MG-Dom-box.jpg|021: MS-09B Dom|link=MG MS-09B Dom Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|022: RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex"|link=MG RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|023: MS-09R Rick-Dom|link=MG MS-09R Rick-Dom Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|024: RGM-79N GM Custom|link=MG RGM-79N GM Custom Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|025: RGM-79Q GM Quel|link=MG RGM-79Q GM Quel Gunpla-Wiki-No-Image-Available.jpg|026: MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam|link=MG MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam |-| 2000s 2000= |-| 2001= |-| 2002= |-| 2003= |-| 2004= |-| 2005= |-| 2006= |-| 2007= |-| 2008= |-| 2009= |-| 2010s 2010= |-| 2011= |-| 2012= |-| 2013= |-| 2014= |-| 2015= |-| 2016= |-| 2017= |-| 2018= |-| 2019= to be added |-| 2020s 2020= |-| 1Yen price excluding 5% tax (8% from 2014 to 2019; 10% from 2019 October onwards). Notes *Master Grade kits differ from other 1/100 scale Gunpla, with their level of detail, articulation, and proportions being second only to the Perfect Grade line. *A majority of MG kits feature a skeletal inner frame with working hydraulics; some also accommodate Gunpla LED Units (usually sold separately) for light-up gimmicks. *To give viewers a perspective of the Mobile Suit's size, many MG kits come with 1/100 scale figurines of the pilots or key characters of their respective series. In addition, some kits include 1/20 scale character figures. *In addition, many Mobile Suits from the Universal Century and Cosmic Era timelines have received redesigns under the monikers "Ver.1.5", "Ver.2.0", "Ver.3.0", and "Ver.RM". *MG kits from 1995 to 1998 included heavyuser parts that could be cemented to the armor panels for added detail. *Older MG kits before 2006 that have been reissued in the 2010s use the 2006 SB-1 Beam Saber runner in place of the original runner. The original runner's mold has been decommissioned due to reaching its limit for usage. See Also *Perfect Grade *Real Grade *RE-100 *HGUC Category:Gunpla Category:Lineup Category:Grades